Love is Victorious
by GoodtimeGirl16
Summary: Beck and Tori start dating and everything should be perfect. But all great loves have their ups and downs. I dont own victorious.
1. Chapter 1

AN: No one reviewed my last story so I'm gonna assume that it wasn't good and wasn't bad. Just ok. I want to do better than that though so I'm gonna keep trying! Please leave me reviews even if they are not so nice. Let me know what you think would make my stories better or what you think I am doing wrong. Thanks R&R!

Chapter 1

Tori Vega was beautiful, smart, funny, caring, talented, and absolutely oblivious to Beck Oliver's feelings.

He and Jade had broken up. He really had loved her. Deeply, truly, spiritually and emotionally loved her. But they had a first love and like so many first love's before theirs it died. Jade could be a huge bitch but he got to see a whole other side of her; a somewhat sweet and caring side. He was grateful that he had gotten to love her. And she was grateful to have gotten to love him. They now knew what to look for with their next loves, they knew how they deserved to be treated. (Well maybe someone could treat Beck a little better Jade could be a tad selfish but hay we all have our flaws.)

. She had intended to make him jealous with another guy. He was the lead singer in a band but she had fallen for him. She hadn't cheated on him exactly, just gave Grant (the singer) a lot of attention. She broke things off with Beck when she fell in love with Grant. Beck took it well.

Jade had been with Grant for about 3 months now and everyone was getting to be friends with summer approaching. (It had been awkward at first). Beck and Grant kept things civil but tried not to talk much at first but after an incident in which the two were locked in a classroom together during a lockdown drill they had become friends. This brings us to present day.

Beck had always liked Tori. He had always thought she was beautiful and since the day they kissed to show Jade that Tori was not to be messed with. He had been attracted to her. He simply pushed the thought to the back of his mind. That is until last month. It hadn't been a special day…

Flashback:

"Hey Beck" Tori said walking up to him.

"Hey" he replied always happy to see Tori but then again who wasn't? "what's going on?"

"Not a whole lot. Want to grab some dinner?" She asked they were once again playing the leads of the school play and had been at rehearsal late. He had left later then most everyone else to talk to their teacher. She must have been putting her stuff back in her locker he thought to himself.

"Surely!" he said "Want to hit the burger joint?"

"Sounds great!"

He wasn't sure if it was that color red she was wearing or the way her hair was but she looked ever more beautiful than normal. She caught him staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"N..No! I was just spacing out!" he laughed it off.

End Flashback.

The rest of the night went like it did whenever they were together. She was kind and funny and made him feel like nothing in the world was wrong. He loved the feeling he got when he was with her. And he wanted her to know it to. He wanted her to know every detail of his feelings and that's what Saturday was all about. He had asked her to join him for dinner and a movie. She thought that it was just like another hang out they had had. But he was going to confess his feelings for her. Everyone else was busy so that helped his cover.

So that is why Beck Oliver checked himself three times in the mirror to make sure he looked less nervous then he felt. He had dressed in dark jeans a black wife beater and a plaid over shirt.

She looked amazing when she got into his car. (What a girl she had been waiting on the front lawn! He didn't have to meet her dad/cop!) She wore a simple turquoise dress with a black belt and black sandals.

"Hey Beck." She smiled "I'm like SO excited to see this movie! It's supposed to be super scary!"

"Sure is." He laughed then leaned in close and said in a serious tone "Do you think you can handle it?"  
"Definitely!"

The movie had been just as scary as the previews had promised. She had held his arm the majority of the movie and the thought the picked the film well.

Then about halfway through their meal he decided it was not or never.

"Tori" he said and he thought it sounded somewhat confident.

"Yea?" she asked brightly.

"I…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I…I…URG! This should be easier!" he exclaimed then moved to be next to her instead of across in the booth. She moved to face him. "I have feelings for you." it was so soft it was almost a whisper.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"I…I want us to be more then friends." She just sat there and then he panicked.

"But if you don't want to that's totally cool! I mean I'd rather have your friendship then nothing and I totally get it if-"

He was cut off by her lips. It took less then a moment to recover and then he kissed back. It was even more amazing then their first. When they finally broke apart for air their food was cold and they both were breathing heavily.

"I feel the same." She whispered. He had never felt more alive.

AN: and I'm going to leave off the first chapter here but ill post the next one ether after my shower tonight or tomorrow sometime! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

An: WOOT WOOT 1 REVIEW! Well hope you like the rest R&R!

Tori Vega was ecstatic. The boy she had loved for so long had just said he wanted her. HER! She couldn't believe she was so lucky. After dinner she didn't want to go home. So they went to the beach and walked along the sand holding hands. They were both so thrilled to be together! They stopped at a spot they both could clearly see the moon and sat in the smooth sand.

"I'm so happy to be here with you Beck." She sighed as he threw his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest.

"Me too" he smiled and kissed her forehead. They kissed on the beach for a long time. They finally broke apart when Tori's phone rang.

"Hi mom" she said into the speaker. "Uh, no Beck had an emergency so I asked Cat to go to the movie with me instead and were eating now and it's so late is it cool if I just crash at her place tonight? Thanks. Yeah. Sorry for not calling it won't happen again."

Beck grinned at his new girlfriend and leaned in for another kiss. "Now we have all night! And don't worry you can sleep in my RV with me."

"Cool!"

After the beach they went to an all night amusement park and road the Farris-wheel.

"So how long have you liked me?" Tori asked.

"Well I've been attracted to you pretty much I first saw you. But I fell the hardest about a month ago. Remember? When we went to get burgers after rehearsal."

"Then" she laughed.

"Why is that funny?" he asked confused

"I was so sure the reason you were staring at me was because you were going to ask me to help you get back together with Jade!"

"Why did you think that?" he chuckled.

"Well I don't know I just thought you would want her instead of me. Because she is so talented and so pretty and I'm not as talented or pretty as her." Tori said.

He took her hands in his. "Tori" he whispered. "You're so beautiful and talented I cant even begin to explain. Until you came to school Jade was always the lead. And now you are. Want to know why? Because you're the best actress at school and that's who the teachers want to play the leads, and you are just as beautiful if not more beautiful then Jade. And more then that you care about everyone and help people as much as you possibly can!"

There were no words. So they kissed again it was just as amazing as every other time they had kissed.

"Just out of curiosity what would you have done if that was what I was going to ask?"

"I would have helped you." she said simply.

"Why?" he didn't understand.

"Beck I have pretty much liked you since the first time I met you. But you were Jade's boyfriend and that was a line I wasn't willing to cross so I didn't tell you. And then I thought that you probably still wanted her and I just wanted you to be happy. So if you had asked me to help you get together with Jade I would have done all I could to help you."

He just looked at her in awe. "How did I get so lucky to find a girl like you? That is the nicest thing anyone has ever been willing to do for me."

She looked into his eyes for a long time before she said "I just want you to be happy Beck."

"You make me the happiest I have ever been." He leaned in for another long kiss. They pulled apart when the carnie working the ride tapped them on the shoulder.

"Get a room!"

So they decided to go back to his room. They walked up to the RV hand in hand. He opened the door for her and as she stepped in and took off her jacket she felt a bit uneasy. She had dated guys before and done stuff with them but she was a virgin and she didn't want anything to happen tonight besides a bunch of nice kisses. She was wondering a way to suggest her sleeping on the couch when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and began to kiss her neck. It felt way too nice. She turned to face him and they made out for what still felt like the first time and when they parted her head was clouded with warm fuzzy feelings. When they pulled apart he suggested they watch TV. She agreed.

He went to sit on the bed and she went to the couch he looked at her strange.

"What?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Get over here." He said pulling her to him. They settled in nicely cuddling. When he finally leaned in to look at her and said. "You know we're not going to do anything that you aren't ready for right?"

"Y...Yea I know I'm just kind of nervous." She admitted blushing.

"Don't be. It's you and me and everything is going to go great and we can take every part slow." He murmured to her.

She felt like she was on cloud 9. Everything was going so great! She had a cool, hot, sweet, talented, and amazing boyfriend who also was totally understanding about boundaries! How did she ever get so lucky? Her life was perfect as of now. They fell asleep in each others arms. Smiling and content.

AN: glad so many people liked my story where should I take this though I have 2 ideas. Ether Beck and Tori are going to go on a road trip together alone or Tori's parents are going to take her away because they think things are getting to serious and he is going to go after her. Choices? Let's hear your ideas. Maybe even a mixture of both somehow? Idk let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

An: thanks to all who reviewed! Keep posting ideas you have for the story!

Everything in Tori's life was perfect. She had a boyfriend she was madly in love with. She was on summer break and didn't have to be back at school for another month! And everything was good. Even Jade was ok with their relationship! She felt like for once she had everything she had always wanted and it felt great! But tonight her boyfriend met her parents. Particularly her cop/dad. She knew Beck was nervous and frankly he had every right to be. Jake Vega was fiercely overprotective of his daughter. And somehow she had to convince him to let her go on a road trip this summer. They were only driving to Texas to audition for a movie that would begin shooting next summer (it would be good for their careers.) and she knew her parents couldn't get the time off to go with them.

She couldn't think about it too long because right at 7pm the door rang. She rushed to answer it. Beck stood their handsome as ever but with a slightly frightened expression on his face.

"Don't worry!" she said giving him a quick hug. "They are going to love you! Because I love you!"

"Do you think?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Absolutely. Follow me." She led him into her family's patio her father was grilling burgers and dogs. Her mother was setting the table and Trina was looking at herself in the mirror.

"You must be Beck!" Mrs. Vega said running up and giving him a warm hug.

"Yes, Mrs. Vega it's so nice to meet you Tori's told me so much about you he smiled at her."

"Oh that's very sweet dear but please call me Tina." She smiled at him. "and this is my husband Jake." Tori's dad came over and threw his arm around his wife and shook Beck's hand.

"It's a pleasure" he said. "Ah! And the burgers are almost done why don't you guys have a seat."

The dinner went famously well and when they were on dessert is when Tori and Beck decided to ask. Beck reminded himself not to wet himself. Then he reminded himself that Tori's dad had a gun somewhere in the house and went over the exits in the back yard.

"Mom, Dad" Tori started. They looked at her as if to say "Yes?"

"Well you see ever since I started at Hollywood arts I relized how much I love acting and singing" Tori said.

"And she is amazingly talented and everyone thinks she has a real shot at making it in the big t time." Beck added.

"And the same can be said for Beck. He has stared in every play since he started at Hollywood Arts."

"And Tori has as well. She starred in Uptown Downtown and two other plays-well I guess you already know that." Beck laughed. Tori's parents nodded.

"Kids, we get it you are both talented. What are you trying to get at?" Tina asked.

"Well there is an audition for a movie. It would begin shooting next summer but the auditions are next week." Beck said.

"That's great! I'm sure you both will get the parts you want. What is the story about?" Jake asked.

"It is a coming of age story about a misunderstood boy who falls in love." Tori said.

"The only catch is the audition is in Texas and we only found out about the auditions like two days ago and I know you wouldn't be able to get the time off work so I was wondering if you would be ok with Beck and I taking a road trip down together. Once we got their we would stay with Becks aunt and uncle in El Paso." Tori said.

Before Jake could stand up and say hell no are you taking my daughter on a road trip Tina dragged him into the kitchen to talk. Beck and Tori stayed on the front porch sweating and it had nothing to do with the hot summer sun.

"I don't like the idea of it Tina" Jake said.

"It doesn't exactly sound great to me either. But I think we need to let them go!" Tina replied.

"Why is that?"

"Do you remember when you wanted me to go with you to your beach house spring break and my parents said no?" She asked.

"Yes." He stated not getting what she meant.

"Well what did we do when they said no?" She asked.

"We went to a motel instead so they couldn't find us and we-oh!" he said.

"Look my point is that if we say no we run the chance of them going even further out of rebellion. But if we say yes we can call them every night and every day and make sure they are at least safe."

Jake looked as if he just got shot in the foot before he said "FINE" exasperated.

They went back out onto the deck to find two nervous looking teenagers.

"It's ok with us." Jake said Tori and Beck smiled at each other both simultaneously wanting to jump up and hug and kiss but not wanting them to change their minds.

"But we have rules! I want you guys to call us every day and every night. If we call you answer. If you miss once that's fine but you call back within 10 minutes so keep your phones on at all times! If you don't once we will come find you and drag you back kicking and screaming. Have we made ourselves clear?" Tina asked.

"Cristal!" Tori said "Thank you thank you thank you!"

AN: sorry this is a short chapter but I have to do some research on how long it takes to get to El Paso from Hollywood. Stay tuned for tons of fun!


	4. Chapter 4

.com/maps?1c=Hollywood&1s=CA&1y=US&1l=34.098301&1g=-118.325798&1v=CITY&2c=El+Paso&2s=TX&2y=US&2l=31.7586&2g=-106.486397&2v=CITY#mqPgSt6

AN: follow the link above and it will show you map quest directions from Hollywood to El Paso. Now I don't know how challenges work but if you search jade/beck stories with all as the genre and all ratings they have 38 stories. Tori/beck has 30 stories I want them to beat beck/jade so if you like beck/Tori more than beck/jade then write beck/Tori stories write more! Even if they are only one chapter it will help! Thanks to all reviews and without further ado the road trip.

Chapter 4

They decided they would make it a two day trip both ways. They would stop in Phoenix on the way there and on the way back and drive 5hours each day. What they hadn't told Tori's parents was that Beck didn't have an aunt. He had an older sister who had a boyfriend. So it would work. They started out at 10am Friday morning. Beck pulled up to Tori's house and she came running up to the pickup and hopped in.

"Hey gorgeous," he grinned and leaned over for a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself" she smiled back at him.

"Ready to hit the open road?" he asked as he started the ignition. She smiled put her feet up on the dashboard and tossed her sunglasses on as she replied

"I was born ready!"

"Great!"

They drove the down the road in the bright California sun. About three and a half hours passed. Tori thought about how lucky she was; everyday she thought things couldn't get any better and the next day they always did. She took off her seatbelt and sat so she could lean her head agents the window and look over at Beck. It was really hot so the windows were up and the ac was on full blast. She smiled as she saw how amazing he looked when sunshine covered his face. She leaned over closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wow careful there I might get us into an accident!" he joked. "What was that for?" he asked as he put an arm around her and continued to drive.

"Because I'm lucky to have you, and also you look cute when the sun shines on your skin." She said.

"Oh really? He asked.

"Really." She conformed.

"I'm starving. Want to pull over next exit and get some food?"

"Love to!"

They pulled off and found a little burger joint. As they got their orders they sat at an outside table. Beck pulled Tori in for long sweet kiss. He was so happy he was able to do that and not get in trouble from anyone.

"A-hem!" a voice said aggravated. They pulled apart and looked to see an old woman with a crazy looking face say "Can't you do that somewhere else?" she looked mean. But Tori and Beck didn't think they were doing anything wrong and Beck had no other choice but to say to her  
"If you don't like it don't look." And they went back to their previous engagement. About an hour later they got back in the car and hit the road once again.

"Only an hour and a half left until the half way point!" Tori said excited.

An hour and a half later they arrived at the first stop. _Half way there _Tori thought. They spent the night at an RV park. They got out of the car and looked around. It was only about 5pm (traffic time included) and they had some time to kill.

"Want to catch a movie?" Beck asked.

"I would rather just walk around. We have been sitting too long" Tori replied. So that is exactly what they did they found their way to a local lake that was surprisingly empty for such a hot day. Tori figured that everyone was at the movie theatre because they hadn't been sitting all day and every theatre had ac. They swam, and ate and laughed and suddenly it was almost midnight. Tori's parents had called a lot but they usually went to bed around 9pm and hadn't called since then so she thought they were safe. They went back to the RV to settle in for bed. Beck put in a movie and they snuggled in together on his bed.

All too soon the movie was forgotten Beck was on top of Tori and they were passionately making out. Both persons hands were wondering the others body. Beck felt her soft, smooth skin, he listened to her quickened breath, he felt her gentle touch as her fingers ran through his hair, across his back, his shoulders, and seemed to take every worry he ever had away from him. Suddenly he had to pull away. He faced the other way and a very squeaky "Well I'm tired babe we gotta get up tomorrow!" he gave her a quick kiss and faced the wall and prayed that she fell asleep quickly so he could go to the bathroom and take care of this pesky problem.

Beck would be lying if he had said he was perfectly ok with not sleeping with Tori. He thought about it constantly. He and Jade had started about 6 months after they started dating. But he also didn't want to push Tori, he would rather wait and not put on pressure then lose her. Which made it even harder for him when she reached a cool hand over pressed it to his shoulder and asked "Beck are you all right?"

"Fine!" his voice didn't sound any less high pitched.

"What are you talking about-OH!" she said surprised. She had just seen his rather large bulge.

"Look Tori, you shouldn't feel any pressure and this just kind of happens sometimes with guys you know? Well I guess you wouldn't but I'm totally fine if you still need more ti-"

She kissed him again. And positioned herself on top of him. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt. His hands caught her wrists and he quietly asked "Are you sure Tori?"

"Beck I love you, I'm completely sure."  
"I love you too Tori." And the night was one to remember.

AN: that's it for now. Please keep my challenge in mind! TTFN!


	5. The End

AN: Ok lets just get this out of the way I suck! I totally suck I've been really busy latley and then my comp crashed and I lost all of my notes for this story but that's no excuse the fact is I suck. I am very sorry for my sucky-ness. R&R!

Chapter 5:

They arrieved on the set the next day. They didn't get the part. The director said they both were good actors and that he was sure they would go far but they just needed a little more training. It didn't matter they still smiled.

Everything was perfect. Tori had a boyfriend who loved her, she didn't have to hide anything from her friends because Jade had moved on and for the first time she felt like nothing in her life was missing. She loved Beck she was sure of that and she was sure that he was being truthful when he told her he loved her too. For so long her heart had been gaurded and now that her guard was down she wasn't scared for once she wasn't scared.

Life went on as normal. Beck was the lead male in the plays. Tori was the leading lady. Jade was well Jade. Cat was abnormal. Andre was cool and supportave. Robbie was strange.

And what of Tori and Beck? How are they living?

They are now and always living in love.

The end.

AN: not the greatest ending I know but after I lost all my notes I just couldn't remember how I wanted the story to go and I hate to leave a story without and end so I came up with this.

Please don't hold this agenst me in the future. If anyone would like to help me or take over the story for a new ending I would be open to that.

Happy travles to al Bori lovers!


End file.
